extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
General Information Chalcedonism (before 867) Catholic (until 1560) Reformed (since 1560)|culture = Highlander (before 1066) Scottish (since 1066) Irish* (possibly if formed)|capital = Lothian (248)|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (before 1567) Despotic Monarchy (since 1567)|rank = Kingdom|tag = SCO}} Scotland is a country playable between January 1st, 843 and May 12th, 1707. In 1707, Scotland is inherited by England, thus forming the Kingdom of Great Britain. See also: Great Britain, England, Wales, Ireland, France, Alba, Pictland, Strathclyde, Ulster, Tyrone, Meath, Munster, Norway, Denmark Form Scotland * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Scottish *** Primary Culture is Highlander ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Caeredin (248), Ce (251), Cait (252) and Inbhir Air (249) * Effect(s): ** Edinburgh (248) becomes the capital ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Revoke The Isles ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change the Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lowlands, Highlands, and The Isles ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain ability to change to Scottish Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form British Nation Requirements: * This country: ** Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form British Nation Diplomatically Requirements: * Is England ** Has Scotland as junior partner or as vassal ** Scotland has less than 11 provinces * Is Scotland ** Has England as junior partner or as vassal ** England has less than 28 provinces * Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Has at least 100 legitimacy * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * If England ** Inherit Scotland * If Scotland ** Inherit England * Country changes to Great Britain * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain a permanent claim to the British Isles * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. National Ideas and Traditions (843-1066) Traditions: # -10% Stability Cost Modifier # -10% Advisor Costs Ideas: # Preserve Our Troops: +2.5% Discipline # Tax Reform: +5% National Tax Modifier # Regulated Contracts: -10% Mercenary Cost # Contract Law: +5% Global Trade Power # Peasant Levy: +5% National Manpower Modifier # Mercantile Status: +5% Trade Steering # Strengthening Land Tenure: +5% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Scottish Ideas and Traditions (1066-present) Traditions: # +1 Land Leader Shock # +33% Land Force Limit Modifier Ideas: # Break the Black Douglas: -1 National Unrest # Modernized the Royal Scots Navy: -10% Ship Costs # Rein in the Clans: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Comets?: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Tighten up Royal Revenue: +10% National Tax Modifier # Basilikon Doron: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Pass the Act of Revocation: -15% Aggressive Expansion Impact Ambitions: # -15% Land Maintenance Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Highlander countries Category:Scottish countries Category:Irish countries Category:British countries Category:Western countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:European Union